


Weekend Prompts (March)

by kiyokograssi



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Full list of tags and trigger warnings will be posted on each chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokograssi/pseuds/kiyokograssi
Summary: One-shots of varying lengths and sizes for the #weekendPROMPTX challenge.





	Weekend Prompts (March)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sirens  
> Tags : Fem!Scott, Siren!Mitch, Sailor!Scott  
> Warnings : No warnings apply

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, her braids flying back and forth in the wind. She was tired. 

‘Bullshit getting to you again?’ 

She looked around and smiled at her friend Kirstin. ‘Nothing more than usual,’ she replied. ‘If it was something worse, you know there’ll me more blood lying around.’

‘Kinky,’ Kirstin replied, grinning.

Stephanie snorted and replied, with ‘You  _ know-’   _ when the rest of her words were drowned by the hauntingly beautiful music around her, feeling an intense pull towards the sound, to seek it, to sing with it, to  _ dance  _ with it. 

‘Siren,’ she managed to get out through her hazy mood to a confused Kirstin, who nodded in understanding. She couldn’t feel the pull as well as Stephanie did. 

Straight girls, seriously. 

She shook herself out of her stupor and looked at her crew, who were all hypnotised and glassy eyed, some looking as if they were prepared to go and pursue the sirens themselves. 

This crew. They couldn’t do anything without her. 

She opened her mouth to give a command - something preferably along the lines of, _let’s get the fuck out of here,_ right now - when she heard the sound drawing closer and closer, spotting the siren out of the corner of her eyes. 

They were trapped. 

She wanted to scream. 

She felt the urge to  _ follow  _ in the back of her mind and she  _ knew  _ it was the siren’s influence-

She saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes, and was lost.

She wanted to draw closer and closer towards the haunting melody, to draw herself towards the beautiful woman with the dark, dark eyes. 

She was vaguely aware of Kirstie trying to stop her, and was vaguely aware of her knocking her down like a leaf in the wind, too engrossed with the siren to do anything else but stare, the pure  _ need  _ for the siren consuming her. 


End file.
